Finding Peace
by lupinsstar
Summary: One Shot. They were separated, now they find their peace. Happy Ending!


A/N: This is a post Doomsday song fic with a twist…it has a happy ending! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Doctor Who or Set The Fire To The Third Bar, tis a Snow Patrol song.

I find the map and draw a straight line

Over rivers, farms, and state lines

The distance from here to where you'd be

It's only finger-lengths that I see

He sat silently on the floor of the TARDIS, a map sprawled across the cold metal gratings. His head leaning on his hands in despair. No matter how many times he looked, he couldn't find a way through. He placed his hand on the giant map of the Universe. His finger pointed at a place; that was where he was. Slowly, he moved it, his fingertip dragging along the paper. At last he reached the place he wanted. Well, almost the place he wanted. London, England, Earth; his Earth. Where she should be, but wasn't quite there. She was on Earth, she was in England, and as far as he knew in London. Only, not this London. Another London, on another world. She was so near, yet, so far away.

I touch the places where I'd find your faces

My fingers in creases of distant dark places

He moved his hand across the map, each significant place marked with deep creases as he remembered the time they had spent there. He took her so far away from Earth, and now there she was, stuck on Earth, but not his Earth. "Stupid parallel worlds," he muttered angrily. Sighing as more tears ran down his face he got up and walked to the Tardis controls, kicking the map out of his way.

I hang my coat up in the first bar

There is no peace that I've found so far

He put in random coordinates, allowing the TARDIS to take him anywhere, anywhere within her grasp. Dully, he noted that they had landed. He picked up his coat and went, he had no idea of where he was, nor did he care. Walking around was at least something. Anything was better than being in the TARDIS right now, not when everything reminded him of her. He stopped as he approached a bar. He hadn't drunk since they had lost Jack. This new form didn't seem to like alcohol much; now seemed like a good time to give it a try though. He took off his long brown trench coat and sat down. He glanced at the menu and ordered the only thing he knew, hoping that it would bring him some peace and comfort. Hoping it would hide the loneliness.

The laughter penetrates my silence

As drunken men find flaws in science

He sat quietly, listening but not quite hearing as people around him laughed and joked. He heard drunken men criticize the world they lived in. It brought him some comfort, knowing that he was not alone. There were so many people he could meet, but all he wanted was her. One women, and that's it. Surely he should be allowed that?

Their words mostly noises

Ghosts with just voices

Your words in my memory

Are like music to me

The tears began to fall again as her face came flashing into his mind. The voices around him became blurred and the people faded like ghosts as she took over his thoughts. He could almost hear her voice, he could smell her scent, hear her laugh…all in his head. He shook his head, trying to remember that she wasn't here. He got up and ran out the bar, grabbing his coat as he went. She had always loved his coat. He ran and ran, not caring where he went, searching for peace, searching for a way back to her.

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

He kept running til he could run no longer. He was so far away from her; all he wanted to do was lie down and remember her. So he did. He laid his coat out on the floor and slowly lay on it. He shut his eyes and thought of her. He thought of everything they had shared. He remembered how she had accepted him when he regenerated, and how she had been willing to die for him. He remembered that she loved him, and that he loved her, still loved her.

I, I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms

He connected to the TARDIS, begging her to take him to her. All he wanted was to be with her again. He longed to see her smile, to hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted her to know that from the second he had saved her in Henricks, he had known that she was special. She was so so special; unimaginably so. If he could only hold her tight just once more, it would be worth it.

After I have travelled so far

We'd set the fire to the third bar

After they had travelled around for a while together, she had gotten more and more inquisitive. She had accepted the Universe just like it had accepted her. Each adventure would get more dangerous, more thrilling, but he wouldn't have changed anything, neither would she, he knew.

We'd share each other like an island

Until exhausted, close our eyelids

After each adventure they would hold each other, clinging desperately. Neither wanting to let go, until they grudgingly did. He remembered how she would sneak into the Control Room after he had sent her to bed, exhausted. She would claim she couldn't sleep, and he would let her lie in his arms until they both fell asleep. He had never done anything like that with anyone else, but she was different. She was special. There was no one like her in the entire universe. She was a one off, and she had been his.

And dreaming, pick up from

The last place we left off

Your soft skin is weeping

A joy you can't keep in

They would fall asleep, dreaming of the days adventures, dreaming of each other. It was a forbidden love almost. For both had wanted the other with a burning passion, but both knew what the consequences would be if they did anything. She would open her eyes blearily a little while later; a smile would form on her face as she snuggled into his arms, falling asleep again. It was perfect, it was perfect. Not anymore. Now they were apart, but that wouldn't be for long. She was loved, not only by him but by the TARDIS too. And so together they would get her back.

I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

He walked back to his ship, sensing that she was going to help him; sensing that together they would find her and bring her back. The TARDIS had tapped into her mind and knew that she was lonely, knew that all she wanted was to see them again. She told him to lie on the gratings and let her do the work, so he did. They were so far apart, and now they would be brought back together.

And I, I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms

The TARDIS told him to think of her. She told him to think that he was in her arms. She told him to imagine that they were together. The engines roared majestically as she powered up. They flew for miles and miles; they wouldn't stop til they found her.

And miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

In the grounds of the large Tyler manner, she lay silently on the ground, thinking about him. Remembering the way he grinned manically, even when he shouldn't be. She thought of his brown stripy suit, and the long brown trench coat they had laid on so many times. The tears started to run down the dies of her face as her imagination ran away with her. She could feel the wind of the TARDIS landing; she could hear the roar of the engines. She felt the Doctor around her, holding her. And when she opened her eyes, she saw him and the TARDIS, the man she loved, and the place she had known as home for those years.

And I, I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms

He smiled as she looked at him. Neither could quite believe what they saw. She hadn't aged a day, yet he suspected it must be a few years since he last saw her. She took him in, realising that this couldn't be a dream. Dreams didn't feel body warmth, dreams didn't touch. Not like this. They lay in each others arms for hours, smiling at each other. Neither saying anything. The lights dimmed as she finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Hello Doctor," she said at last, her face beaming with joy and love.

"Hi Rose," he replied. "I love you." They grinned at each other, feeling the love radiating between them and enjoying it. At last they both had found peace, and at last they were back together.

A/N: hope you liked it, please review! xxx


End file.
